U.S. 2012/0017932 discloses that in a hair styling device having a detachable holder with a hair treatment agent, a heating temperature can preferably be changed in accordance with the hair treatment agent for use. According to such a constitution, an applying temperature (the heating temperature) can preferably be regulated in accordance with the hair treatment agent for use, the properties of the hair treatment agent-holder and the state of the hair to be styled.